simsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Lunar Lakes
}} left'Lunar Lakes''' (Maan Meren) is een wereld voor De Sims 3. De wereld werd aangekondigd op 11 februari 2012 en is de vierde wereld uitgebracht door De Sims 3 Store. De wereld speelt zich af in de ruimte, met geometrisch gevormde meren, verschillende soorten bomen en vreemde markeringen verspreid over het land. Hierdoor is de wereld zichtbaar anders dan alle vorige werelden. De wereld kost 2450 SimPoints. Lunar Lakes bevindt zich op een ander planeet, ver verwijderd van alle andere De Sims 3 buurten. De buurt neemt plaats in de toekomst, waarbij elke andere wereld vernietigd is (te zien aan de verschillende parken die genoemd zijn naar eerder uitgebrachte werelden). Nakomelingen van de Vanderburg familie, Langerak familie en Alto familie hebben het overleeft bevinden zich in deze wereld. Het thema van de wereld is science-fiction. Een voorbeeld daarvan is een gecrashte raket die omgebouwd is tot wetenschapslab en bovendien ook het enige gebouw dat geen warp gate of teleportaal is. Beschrijving 75px|leftGa op verkenning in een gloednieuwe wereld - ontdek de wonderen van Lunar Lakes vandaag nog! De overlevenden die gestrand zijn op de buitenaardse planeet nadat hun ruimteschip het begaf, gebruiken de technologie van hun thuisplaneet in combinatie met die van pas ontdekte kristallen, om zo te kunnen overleven aan het randje van de ruimte.Deze vindingrijke Sims hebben op die manier al een paar generaties weten te overleven. Ze hebben wegen gebouwd, landbouw ontwikkeld en een bruisende kolonie gesticht.In welke richting zul jij alle ontwikkelingen sturen? *Gloednieuw voorwerp om mee te spelen* De Welvaartsboom is exclusief beschikbaar in Lunar Lakes. Hiermee kun je jouw game uitbreiden met allerlei nieuwe speelmogelijkheden. Deze exotische plant is gemaakt van zwevende kristallen en verandert gedurende de dag van vorm.Oogst fruit om vaardigheden te ontwikkelen en behoeften te bevredigen! Achtergrondverhaal right We komen in vrede! Wil je naar een nieuwe plek verhuizen die niet van deze wereld lijkt te zijn? Ben je het zat om telkens dezelfde zon zien op te komen? Ga dan naar Lunar Lakes! Je zult dol zijn op de buitenaardse champignons die het oppervlak domineren en de reusachtige kraters. Na een crashlanding op een vreemde planeet, gebruikten onze voorouders de plaatselijke kristallen om een nieuwe woonomgeving op te bouwen. Onze huizen zijn vernuftige onderkomens voor Sims die van de warme gloed van de zon houden. Niet echt een grondbewoner? Geen probleem! Ook daar hebben we aan gedacht met ons uitgebreide ondergrondse netwerk. Als leider van de kolonisten van Lunar Lake en afstammeling van grondlegger Anthony Cross, nodig ik je hierbij uit om toe te treden tot onze gezellige gemeenschap. We weten zeker dat je het er geweldig zult vinden. En zo niet, pech gehad. Als je eenmaal daar bent, is er geen weg meer terug! ''-- Patricia Cross, burgemeester van Lunar Lakes'' Bevat *'Ga op verkenning in een unieke nieuwe wereld' - Maak kennis met nieuwe Sims, ontdek nieuwe locaties en verken de kosmos van Lunar Lakes! *'Exclusieve nieuwe voorwerpen' - Pas je spel aan met allerlei gloednieuwe exclusieve voorwerpen en kleding die alleen in Lunar Lakes verkrijgbaar zijn. *'Exclusieve nieuwe locaties' - Lunar Lakes bevat allerlei nieuwe locaties, kavels en openbare gebouwen. Waar zul jij tijdens je ontdekkingsreis terecht komen? **Ontdek de geheimen van deze vreemde nieuwe wereld door aan de wetenschappelijke carrière te beginnen en ga aan de slag bij Het Perigeum, het enorme ruimteschip dat de Sims lang geleden naar de planeet heeft gebracht. **Herdenk de werelden die achter zijn gebleven door biodomes te bezoeken die als parken zijn ingericht. Hier kun je het gevoel van Sunset Valley, Appaloosa Plains, Hidden Springs en andere locaties nog even opsnuiven. **Ga op verkenning in de kristalmijn en zoek hier naar zeldzame stenen en edelstenen. **Laat de kolonie letterlijk tot bloei komen door groenten te verbouwen in de volkstuin. **Leef je samen met de kleintjes lekker uit in de Umbra Speeltuin en Park. *'Gloednieuwe Sims en verhalen' - Je Sims zijn gestrand op een vreemde planeet en moeten het daar zien te rooien met behulp van de wetenschap! Zullen ze een utopische beschaving stichten, of juist mot krijgen over de grondstoffen en middelen tot hun beschikking? Hoe het ook loopt, één ding staat als een paal boven water: de Sims die je in Lunar Lakes tegenkomt hebben allemaal verhalen die niet van deze wereld zijn. *'Gloednieuw: De Welvaartsboom' - Breid je game uit met een gloednieuw voorwerp dat allerlei voordelen biedt tijdens het spelen.Deze exotische plant is gemaakt van zwevende kristallen en verandert gedurende de dag van vorm. Speel met de Welvaartsboom, zodat je Sims sneller vaardigheden kunnen leren.Ontdek de geheimen van deze buitenaardse boom vandaag nog! Families *'Ahmadyar familie' Kalmtedreef 20 :Wayne Ahmadyar is een topkok en een uitstekende visser. Hij geeft niet veel om wetenschap en politiek en richt al zijn aandacht het liefst op lekker eten en pret maken! Door zijn charme en culinaire talent kun je er donder op zeggen dat hij niet lang meer alleen blijft. :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Wayne Ahmadyar *'Alto familie' Oostelijke Sterrenregenlaan 136 :Trenton stamt af van de prestigieuze familie Alto en het is dan ook niet verrassend dat zijn rijke en machtige buren het niet zo op hem hebben. Zijn vrouw is wel zeer geliefd en staat veel in de schijnwerpers. Zal Trenton meeliften op het succes van zijn vrouw, of zal het hem lukken om naam voor zichzelf te maken? :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Trenton Alto, Eleanor Alto, Jareth Alto *'Ansari familie' Kraterlaan 11 :Kara is ongelukkig en hunkert naar geld, macht en aanzien. Balen dat ze met een boer getrouwd is! Het komt Raja op dit moment prima uit om een boer te zijn. Hij heeft geheime ambities om de meester van al het kwaad te worden en over de wereld te heersen! Doordat Raja zo handig, geheimzinnig en technisch is, lukt het hem om zijn toekomstdroom voor zijn vrouw verborgen te houden. :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Kara Ansari, Raja Ansari *'Bayless-Willheim huishouden' Oasetoegangsweg :Anais en Stefan genieten samen van de kleine dingen in het leven. Ze zijn dol op elkaar en leven voor lekker eten, goede vrienden en wilde feestjes. :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Stefan Bayless, Anais Willheim *'Benton familie' Oostelijke Sterrenregenlaan 10 :Benjamin is een topatleet en zijn vrouw, Dahlia, werkt met veel plezier als ordehandhaver. Ze sporen hun kinderen aan om in de voetsporen van hun ouders te treden door zaken als discipline, sportiviteit en routine te stimuleren. Carly is een uitstekende atleet, met een geheime liefde voor muziek. Jax is vrijwel overal goed in, behalve in sport. Zullen de ouders hun kinderen ooit kunnen accepteren hoe ze zijn? :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Benjamin Benton, Dahlia Benton, Carly Benton, Jax Benton *'Cardamom familie' Kraterlaan 5 :De beste ingrediënten komen uit een fantastische tuin en Theo is heel goed in het verbouwen van fruit en groenten. Door al deze verse ingrediënten kun je erop rekenen dat maaltijden die in huize Cardamom worden geserveerd om over naar huis te schrijven zijn! :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Theo Cardamom *'Cross familie' Meteorenstraat 144 :Patricia en Alexander vinden allebei macht, welvaart en invloed extreem belangrijk en dat is dan ook waar hun relatie vooral op gestoeld is. Jammer dat ze minder om romantiek en kameraadschap geven. Patricia vindt het vooral belangrijk om goed voor de dag te komen, zodat ze verdere voortgang binnen haar politieke carrière kan boeken. Alexander brengt daarentegen al zijn dagen in het lab door. Zal de vlam tussen deze twee Sims weer aangewakkerd kunnen worden, of blijven ze onder één dak langs elkaar heen leven? :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Alexander Cross, Patricia Cross *'Grace familie' Meteorenstraat 140 :Amira is stapelgek op Michael. Ze werken allebei voor het leger, dus dan is het eigenlijk meer dan logisch om te trouwen en kinderen te krijgen die vervolgens ook bij het leger kunnen gaan! Er is nog wel één probleempje: Michael is wat afstandelijk... Amira is vastbesloten om hem te verleiden en zijn geheimen te ontdekken! :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Amira Grace *'James familie' Oostelijke Sterrenregenlaan 120 :Mia en Philip zijn pas getrouwd. De laatste tijd zijn ze erg druk geweest met het inrichten van hun huis. Ze genieten volop van het nieuwe leventje dat ze samen leiden. Ze hebben een warme en liefdevolle relatie, maar er ontbreekt nog één ding in dit perfecte gezinnetje: een baby. :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Mia James, Philip James *'Januari huishouden' Eindlaan :Martin is naar de rand van de stad verhuisd, zodat zijn vrouw zich als wetenschapper op haar passie kon storten. Maar Lily werkt veel te hard en Martin begint zijn sociale leventje behoorlijk te missen. Ondanks het feit dat Lily heel veel van haar man houdt, raakt ze snel afgeleid door haar werk, met als resultaat dat ze Martin zo nu en dan echt een beetje verwaarloost. Is hun relatie nog te redden, of zal Martin Lily verlaten en zijn oude leven weer oppakken? :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Martin January, Lily January *'Landgraafklonen huishouden' Meteorenstraat 139 :Christina is een briljante wetenschapper, die een tikje egocentrisch is. Ze heeft zelfs klonen van haarzelf gemaakt, zodat haar familie helemaal "perfect" is. Maar terwijl haar gekloonde kinderen opgroeien, zullen ze ook van hun maker af groeien. Zal Christina op wat voor manier dan ook het gezin bij elkaar kunnen houden, of zal ze moeten accepteren dat haar klonen hun eigen dromen hebben en een eigen leven willen leiden? :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Christina Landgraaf, Chris Landgraaf, Christa Landgraaf, Chrissie Landgraaf *'Langerak-Goode huishouden' Kalmtedreef 16 :Voor Gloria en Arthur was het liefde op het eerste gezicht! Door hun gezamenlijke liefde voor boeken en muziek leken zij elkaar gevonden te hebben en al na zes weken waren ze verloofd. Arthur werkt hard om zijn toekomstige vrouw in de watten te kunnen leggen, maar het leven van de broodwinner lijkt niet helemaal voor hem weggelegd... :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Arthur Langerak, Gloria Goode *'Loveland familie' Noordelijke Krater 16 :Amelia is hard op zoek naar de ware... al lijkt hij helemaal niet op zoek naar haar te zijn! De wereld is vol aantrekkelijke vrijgezellen, maar waarom lijken ze toch helemaal niet in haar geïnteresseerd te zijn? :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Amelia Loveland *'Louie familie' Noordelijke Krater 18 :De eens zo belangrijke familie Louie werd gedwongen om naar de rand van de stad te verhuizen, nadat Pax een aanvaring had gehad met Patricia Cross. Doordat de familie gewend was aan een luxe leventje, valt het niet mee om aan deze nieuwe avontuurlijke levensstijl te wennen. Zal het gezin zich aan kunnen passen en ook hier tot bloei kunnen komen, of moet Pax op de knieën om het goed te maken met Patricia en een smeekbede doen om zijn oude baan terug te krijgen? :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Pax Louie, Louisa Louie, Nadia Louie *'Lucas familie' Kraterlaan 10 :Het geld groeit Doris, een alleenstaande moeder met een tienerzoon en een bijzondere dochter, bepaald niet op de rug. Ze worstelt om het hoofd boven water te houden en het gezin bij elkaar te houden. Zal ze met haar droom om een beroemd schilder te worden haar familie kunnen onderhouden en haar kinderen uiteindelijk een betere toekomst kunnen bieden? :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Doris Lucas, Finn Lucas, Theresa Lucas *'Mosqueda familie' Westelijke Sterrenregenlaan 110 :Bij de familie Mosqueda draait alles om familie, vriendschap en lekker eten. Ze hebben misschien niet veel materiële spullen, maar ze zijn er niet minder gelukkig om. Carlos vindt het heerlijk om te koken en etentjes te organiseren voor vrienden en buren. :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Carlos Mosqueda, Paige Mosqueda, Erik Mosqueda *'Royal familie' Nergensweg 101 :Lars is een getalenteerde verzamelaar die heel erg zuinig is op zijn "kroonjuwelen". Hij heeft voor elk wat wils, maar neemt ook dat wat hem volgens eigen inzicht toekomt... :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Lars Royal *'Sekemoto familie' Vitplein 14 :De familie Sekemoto heeft een passie voor de wetenschap! Gretel is een succesvolle geoloog en Len is een stralende astronoom. Samen verdiepen zij zich nog verder in de wetenschap, als ze tenminste niet bezig zijn met de opvoeding van hun getalenteerde zoon. :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Gretel Sekemoto, Len Sekemoto, Kristofer Sekemoto *'Spector familie' Sterrenstofweg 10 :Noela is een vrije geest en struint graag alleen rond. Ze is dol op gevaar en intriges en dus helemaal geknipt voor een leven vol misdaad! Jong en onafhankelijk als ze is, is ze er altijd in geslaagd om de politie een stapje voor te blijven, maar voor hoe lang nog? :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Noela Spector *'Stewart familie' Meteorenstraat 147 :Voor Petre is alles altijd van een leien dakje gegaan. Dankzij zijn atletische voorkomen en mentale capaciteiten is hij rijk en beroemd geworden. Maar doordat het hem allemaal zo voor de wind is gegaan, is hij verwend en humeurig geworden. Zou er misschien iemand rondlopen die deze heetgebakerde vrijgezel weet te temmen? :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Petre Stewart *'Su familie' Meteorenstraat 143 :Het huwelijk van de familie Su lijkt perfect te zijn, maar het vertoont onder het oppervlak toch wat barsten. Damien is een workaholic die niet vaak thuis is en Bethany leidt aan zenuwinzinkingen sinds ze twee jonge kinderen in haar eentje op aan het voeden is. Zal Damien toch nog een gaatje in zijn agenda kunnen vinden om zijn huwelijk te redden? :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 4 :Damien Su, Bethany Su, Timothy Su, Irene Su *'Tamarind familie' Kloofstraat 30 :Frida probeert met haar mierzoete glimlach te verbloemen dat ze eigenlijk een doorgewinterde crimineel is. Het is haar niet voor de wind gegaan en Frida heeft dan ook het gevoel dat ze slechts neemt wat haar toekomt, zonder stil te staan bij haar slachtoffers. :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Frida Tamarind *'Tomyoy familie' Westelijke Sterrenregenlaan 170 :Michael is een briljante tacticus en strateeg, dus hij is natuurlijk dol op zijn baan! Er is wel een probleempje... hij houdt van Sofia Vanderburg, maar zijn militaire levensstijl rijmt niet goed met haar vrijzinnige geest. Een beroepsmilitair die afgeleid raakt door de liefde... zal hij zijn plicht boven de romantiek verkiezen? :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Michael Tomyoy *'Vanderburg familie' Welvaartplein 7 :Sofia gelooft er heilig in dat iedereen vrij moet zijn om zich volledig toe te leggen op zijn of haar passie! Ze zet de gevestigde orde normaal gesproken graag een hak, maar ze voelt zich nu aangetrokken tot een beroepsmilitair... Kan Sofia haar gevoelens voor Michael Tomyoy een plekje geven, terwijl ze geen concessies met betrekking tot haar overtuigingen zal hoeven doen? :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: :Sofia Vanderburg *'Wolff-Cruz familie' Sterrenstofweg 12 :Franco is een simpele dromer die een gewoon leventje leidt aan de rand van de stad. Hij is het liefst op zichzelf, zodat hij zich kan verdiepen in het leven van zijn voorouders op de thuisplaneet. Hij is eigenlijk altijd bijzonder tevreden geweest in zijn uppie, maar de laatste tijd komt hij telkens een leuk meisje tegen in de bibliotheek. Zal hij ooit de moed bijeen geraapt krijgen om een praatje met haar aan te knopen? :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Franco Wolff-Cruz Huisloze Sims Dit zijn standaardsims zonder woning wanneer Lunar Lakes voor het eerst geladen wordt. *Rachel Alvi *Angelica Boyd *Octavia Blut *Joy Cho-Shue *Rudolpho Fresco *Paulo Frio *Jennie Garcia *Simon Hart *David Karstark *Cheyenne Littler-Cook *Violet Logan *Alastair Groentje NPCs *Oliver Barnaby (maatschappelijk werker) *Miriam Cross (maatschappelijk werkster) *Amy Brendel (maatschappelijk werkster) *Zack Newman (maatschappelijk werker) *Richard Phillips (babysitter) *Sabrina Clark (babysitter) *Zelda Blaine (brandweervrouw) *Angelo Salas (brandweerman) *Charlie Davis (schoonmaakster) *Danika Royal (schoonmaakster) *Belinda Adagio (krantenmeisje) *Ashton Gonzales (krantenjongen) *Andrew Harrison (pizzabezorger) *Gemma Parks (pizzabezorgster) *Howie Alles (politieagent) *Caroline Thorp (politieagente) *Monica Romero (reparateur) *Olav Vikovsky (reparateur) *Colette Solano (wetenschapsnerd) *Corwin Anders (inbreker) *Jennie Larson (inbreker) *Mathilde Van de Kerkhof (postbode) *Bernard King (postbode) *Veera Murdoch (deurwaarder) *Geoffrey Schmidt (deurwaarder) Overleden Sims *Bella Van de Kerkhof *Ebenezer Lucas *Linksa Dot *Jeremy Goode *Posie Landgraaf Kavels Lege Kavels *Babylonboulevard 100 *Babylonboulevard 114 *De Oever *Hyperboolbaan 15 *Hyperboolbaan 45 *Hyperboolbaan 65 *Kalmtedreef 10 *Noordelijke Krater 15 *Oostelijke Sterrenregenlaan 130 *Oostelijke Sterrenregenlaan 133 *Sterrenstofweg 15 *Vitplein 15 *Welvaartplein 6 *Westelijke Sterrenregenlaan 172 (openbaar) *Westelijke Sterrenregenlaan 180 (openbaar) Bewoond *Eindlaan bewoond door Januari *Kalmtedreef 16 bewoond door Langerak-Goode *Kalmtedreef 20 bewoond door Ahmadyar *Kloofstraat 30 bewoond door Tamarind *Kraterlaan 5 bewoond door Cardamom *Kraterlaan 10 bewoond door Lucas *Kraterlaan 11 bewoond door Ansari *Oasetoegangsweg bewoond door Bayless-Willheim *Oostelijke Sterrenregenlaan 10 bewoond door Benton *Oostelijke Sterrenregenlaan 120 bewoond door James *Oostelijke Sterrenregenlaan 136 bewoond door Alto *Nergensweg 101 bewoond door Royal *Noordelijke Krater 16 bewoond door Loveland *Noordelijke Krater 18 bewoond door Louie *Meteorenstraat 139 bewoond door Landgraafklonen *Meteorenstraat 140 bewoond door Grace *Meteorenstraat 143 bewoond door Su *Meteorenstraat 144 bewoond door Cross *Meteorenstraat 147 bewoond door Stewart *Sterrenstofweg 10 bewoond door Spector *Sterrenstofweg 12 bewoond door Wolff-Cruz *Vitplein 14 bewoond door Sekemoto *Welvaartplein 7 bewoond door Vanderburg *Westelijke Sterrenregenlaan 110 bewoond door Mosqueda *Westelijke Sterrenregenlaan 170 bewoond door Tomyoy Onbewoond *Buitenpost *Drijfblok *Hanghuis *Icarusnest *Ingekapseld *Komvorm *Onderzoekswoning *Perfect Optrekje *Pientere Paddenstoel Openbare Kavels Rabbit holes worden niet genoemd. *28,5 Uurs Fitness- en Welzijnscentrums *Bibliotheek Papieren Ruimte *Gamma Tuinen en Park *Hemelse Waterpoelen *Herinneringen aan Appaloosa Plains *Herinneringen aan Hidden Springs *Herinneringen aan Riverview *Herinneringen aan Sunset Valley *Herinneringen aan Twinbrook *Hete Bron *Kerkhof Maneschijn *Kristalmijn *Kratermeer *Kunstgalerie Afelion *Oase aan de Kust *Openbare Tuinen *Park Nazca *Paviljoen en Zwembad Praalpracht *Paviljoen Kelvin *Penumbra Park *Umbra Speeltuin en Park *Zonnestenen *Zwembad Natatorium Galerij |-|Afbeeldingen = DS3LL Afbeelding 1.jpg DS3LL Afbeelding 2.jpg DS3LL Afbeelding 3.jpg DS3LL Afbeelding 4.jpg DS3LL Afbeelding 5.jpg DS3LL Afbeelding 6.jpg DS3LL Afbeelding 7.jpg DS3LL Afbeelding 8.jpg DS3LL Afbeelding 9.jpg pl:Księżycowe Jeziora fr:Lunar Lakes es:Lagos Lunares pt-br:Lagos Lunares en:Lunar Lakes Categorie:Lunar Lakes Categorie:De Sims 3 Store